


Flatmates

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Basically a bunch of one shots all set in the same 'verse, Best friends living together, F/F, Gay and Bisexual characters, M/M, Modern AU, Mostly queer fluff, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Hiccup knows some people think it's weird he lives with both his boyfriend and his ex girlfriend, and her girlfriend too, but he wouldn't change any of it. Even when someone almost burns down the kitchen. Again.
Relationships: Camicazi/Astrid Hofferson, Eret/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**A hilarious and irresistible prompt sent to me by a good friend.**

**Ships are Astrid/Cami and Hiccup/Eret. But everybody is best friends. Not like _that,_ which I know is strange for me. Two couples and _no_ foursomes? Harker, are you feeling alright?**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup looked around the kitchen in a mix of horror and shock, trying to work out just _how_ Astrid had managed to almost set the whole room on fire. Eret wasn't much better, staring up at the ceiling as they both choked a little on the smoke.

"Ok, I have many questions, but first of all, _how_ did you get sliced aubergine on the ceiling while making _mac and cheese_?"

Eret detoured from his staring to open the window so the smoke would clear and the smoke alarm would stop wailing, and Astrid was apologising profusely. Hel, she was all but in tears as she apologised for essentially destroying two of Hiccup's nice cooking pots.

"I don't know what happened! I watched instructional videos and everything! I'll replace your pans, I promise!"

He was still getting over the sheer destruction with one of the worlds simplest meals. It could only have been worse if she'd managed to blow up beans on toast or boiling an egg. Then again, he'd seen what Astrid could do while boiling pasta. Her knife skills were impeccable, but her _cooking_ skills... were a hazard. He loved his best friend dearly, but apparently the kitchen needed some kind of security system to keep her out if they were going to keep living together.

Astrid's girlfriend, Cami (a delightfully feral, tiny tornado of a woman), slipped her arms around Astrid's waist.

"Look. Let's clean up, and agree you are never allowed to touch the oven again unless it's already on fire."

Hiccup turned to his boyfriend, and Eret shrugged, both glancing over to check nothing else was actually still ablaze.

"Sure. I mean, I wouldn't even know where to _start_ clearing up."

Though he agreed with Eret, Hiccup was wary of leaving the two women in charge. Though he supposed short of actually blowing up the kitchen, there wasn't much more damage to be done...

"Why not go order pizza for dinner? It's on me. And I really will replace the stuff I ruined."

The thought of food and getting out of the thick smoke eventually pushed Hiccup out of the kitchen, Eret in tow. Away from the smoke alarm, he heard the door knocking. He opened it, found their neighbours from the next flat.

"Everything alright? The alarm's been going for a while and we were about to call 999."

Hiccup nodded to reassure them.

"Yeah. Astrid tried to make mac and cheese and it seems to have spontaneously combusted. We've opened the windows, the alarm should stop soon."

Nodding, the neighbours left, and the high pitched shrieking from the kitchen ceased fifteen seconds later. Hiccup flopped down, Eret dropping next to him and pulling his phone out to bring up the website they always ordered their pizza from. They were all pretty predictable, so Eret had the order done in no time at all, and Hiccup stretched out to get comfortable for the forty-minute wait.

Astrid and Cami reappeared twenty minutes later, informing them the kitchen was more or less back to normal. Cami curled up in Astrid's lap with a smug smile and a contented sigh, nuzzling her girlfriend. Hiccup chuckled as he watched them; they were rather sweet together. Even if they occasionally destroyed the flat. They did always tidy it up again after.

A lot of people thought it was weird that Hiccup lived with both his boyfriend _and_ his ex girlfriend, but his relationship with Astrid had been brief and informative, not deep or passionately romantic. They were best friends and probably always would be, but two painfully awkward and largely unsuccessful attempts at sex with her had been enough for him to admit a previously deeply-buried truth; he was gay. Astrid was incredibly supportive, and their fleeting romance became a funny story they told while their friendship moved from strength to strength.

Astrid herself was bisexual. Cami defied _all_ labels, but she definitely liked Astrid a lot. The sound effects from their room told _that_ story most nights... then again, Hiccup knew he and Eret were no better. The two couples had a running joke of giving each other marks out of ten the next morning if either of them had been particularly loud. Eret was bi too, but leaned more toward men. Well, mostly he said he was Hiccup-sexual, though he was a consumnate and _shameless_ flirt. Especially with Astrid, but Hiccup trusted them both and knew it was all good humoured fun.

And while four people in a two bed flat was at times a little trying, and definitely a little crowded, Hiccup adored it. They'd agreed to stay there and save up between the four of them, then find somewhere they could all live together with a little more room down the line.

The four of them chatted away while they waited, and since she'd agreed to pay Astrid got up to answer the door to the delivery person. She returned laden with two bags and three boxes, food gratefully received and eagerly devoured by the four of them. Cami put away a shocking amount of food into her tiny frame, needing a lot of fuel for her energetic personality no doubt.

Rubbing his stomach with a pleased sound, Eret started laughing to himself.

"What's funny Ret?"

Hiccup asked, taking a glug of his water.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking that I'll remember the mac and cheese disaster every time we have pizza now."

Astrid rolled her eyes, then jumped up from her seat, dislodging a protesting-Cami who grumbled up at her.

"That reminds me. I forgot to clean the aubergine off the ceiling."

Hiccup's head fell back as he laughed. Only _Astrid_ could come out with a sentence like that.

-HTTYD-

**For those unfamiliar, aubergine is the same thing as an eggplant. I once got a very angry anonymous message on tumblr accusing me of 'making up words' over that.**

**This was only one part of the prompt I was sent, this will be a collection of one shots all in the same 'verse, but with no particular order or timeline. Just fun little excerpts. And yes, either Camstrid or Hicret smuts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And another of this set of disaster queers I already love. This one is basically shameless smuts.  
**

-HTTYD-

The sight of Eret barely dressed, grunting and sweaty and breathing hard, was a rather common sight in their flat. Clad only in shorts, they'd managed to section off a space in the corner of the living room for a weight lifting bench, since both Astrid and Eret liked to lift. The bench folded up out of the way, but it generally just stayed out. Hiccup's only rule was that they had to keep the corner _tidy,_ because he only had one good leg and didn't want to bust it up tripping over one of their chunky metal plates.

Astrid was stood near where Eret was working out, and the two had their usual flirty banter going. Hiccup just laughed, trusting his lover and his best friend entirely that it was nothing more than words. Eret flirted with everybody anyway. It was just his way.

"Yanno, if I didn't know better, I'd say Astrid appreciated the view more than you."

Eret joked as he put the bar down and straightened up, rubbing at the muscles of his chest that he'd just been exercising.

"Me? I'm fine."

Cami snorted from next to him, perched on a stool eating cookie dough ice cream straight from the tub.

"Yeah, that tent you're sporting says otherwise Hiccup."

Hiccup coughed as he looked down, cheeks flushing as the other three residents of the flat roared with laughter. He cleared his throat and tried to subtly adjust himself, but it was a little late to pretend he'd not been caught.

"Too bad Eret's all mine, huh?"

Astrid winked, and Eret laughed as he stood up behind her.

"Hey, there's plenty of me to go around!"

As though to prove his point, he lifted his arms and flexed with a grin at Cami, who responded with a rather lewd display of cleaning ice cream off her spoon. Hiccup groaned, shaking his head.

"You're all terrible."

"And you wouldn't wanna live with anyone else."

Astrid grinned as she approached Cami, who offered her a spoon full of ice cream. Eret still looked terribly appealing, all sweaty and strong... there was no way the two women wouldn't know exactly what was on Hiccup's mind as he went over to Eret, but truthfully, he didn't _care._ He gave his boyfriend a shove in the direction of their room.

"Bed. Now."

As though to ensure he knew _they_ knew, Astrid called out from behind them.

"I'll be timing you, gotta keep an eye on Eret's stamina!"

Eret snickered, and Hiccup heard Cami say something along the lines of _noise competition_ before the door closed behind them, and his attentions were firmly on Eret. His boyfriend held up his hands to ward Hiccup briefly, requesting a minute to wipe himself down.

"I know I'm gonna work up a sweat again, but I need to cool myself down a bit."

Hiccup huffed, but nodded his understanding and climbed up on the bed, undressing himself and pulling the lube out of the bedside drawer to expedite the process while Eret ran a few wet wipes over his flushed skin, taking off a layer of sweat in the process. He also let out some delightful sighs and groans that made Hiccup's cock twitch, watching the way Eret's body elongated as he stretched his arms up over his head.

"Oh, that's better. Now, time for my next workout."

* * *

He shucked his shorts and pounced on the bed, skin already warming up again as Eret pressed his body along the length of Hiccup's, hungry mouth finding his own. Eret was always careful to mind his leg, rubbing his hand above the liner that covered his knee to give Hiccup that little reassurance that there was nothing to worry about before he focused on more interesting parts of Hiccup's body. His chest ached a little in protest at holding his weight after the bench presses earlier, but it was well worth it to see Hiccup flushed and needy under him already, chest rising and falling quickly with his heavy breaths.

There was something beautifully erotic about the way Hiccup spread his legs so eagerly, his cock resting thick and heavy against his belly. Eret felt his own throb with want for the man under him, dimly aware of noises from the other residents of the flat before Hiccup's little whines drowned them out as he squirmed under Eret and pushed the tube of lubricant on him.

"So impatient!"

"Shut up and fuck me."

Well, that was an offer Eret never refused. Adept at opening the cap one-handed, Eret squeezed lube onto his fingers. They had sex regularly enough that Hiccup didn't really need much help to open up, but it was _so_ much fun to watch Hiccup writhe and ride his fingers that Eret indulged himself in such a sight anyway. Head thrown back, cords of his neck standing out and his back arching up, Hiccup was a sight to behold when he was aroused and uninhibited.

He curled his fingers up to make Hiccup gasp, well aware of how intense the sensations could be himself. Hiccup wriggled, impatient and demanding Eret to get a move on. Eret chuckled, wiping his hand off on the bedsheet - they generally needed changing by the time the couple were done anyway - and looking up at Hiccup.

"You want me to use a condom?"

Hiccup shook his head, looking only a minute or two away from just throwing Eret down and climbing up on top of him. Eret half-considered letting him, but that position was rough on Hiccup's knee sometimes, so he decided to take pity on his needy lover and squeezed fresh lube out on to his hand, using it to slick his cock before he knelt between Hiccup's spread legs. Hiccup groaned and sighed as he worked to stay relaxed and accommodate Eret's girth. He rubbed Hiccup's thigh to soothe the little tension, felt Hiccup relax a little more around him.

"Alright?"

"Mhmm. You can move."

Eret started slow, partly to ensure he didn't hurt Hiccup, and partly because it was fun to draw it out a little when Hiccup was so pent up and wanting. It didn't take long for his slow thrusts to have Hiccup huffing and complaining, bucking his hips up to try and urge Eret on. Eret eventually gave him what he wanted, widening his knees a little for leverage and thrusting harder. Hiccup arched and moaned happily, fingers digging into Eret's shoulder and the bed beneath them, moving his hips in time to meet Eret's motions.

"Good, love?"

"Fuck yes!"

Hiccup's voice was wonderfully breathy, strained by the way he couldn't seem to catch his breath between moans. The bed creaked and knocked against the wall a little as Eret moved faster, spurred on by how much Hiccup's responses aroused him more. The way Hiccup gripped and tightened around him only made the feelings more intense, wrapping his organic limb up around Eret's back to give him more leverage to push down on Eret's cock, urging him deeper.

_"Eret..."_

The way Hiccup gasped his name was almost enough to tip Eret over the edge there and then, barely holding back as he saw the flush that crept down Hiccup's neck, spreading across his chest as the hand on Eret's shoulder moved. Hiccup gripped his own cock and tugged, his heel digging in to Eret's back as he rutted harder before his body bowed, hand twisting a few times around the head of his cock before he climaxed. The twitching, squeezing muscles around Eret's cock and the sinful sounds that left Hiccup's mouth were all Eret could take, his own hips bucking in clumsy thrusts before he buried himself in Hiccup and came _hard._

Hiccup's come was sticky between their bellies when Eret leant forward to catch his breath, enjoying the debauched state of his boyfriend, sweat sticking his hair to his face, cheeks red and chest heaving. He slipped free as he softened, rolling on to his back and ignoring the need to clean up just yet. Hiccup sighed happily, occasionally chuckling when they heard a particularly loud _thud_ from next door as they enjoyed the post-coital relaxation.

"So, Hiccup" Eret eventually asked, rolling on to his side and propping his head up on his hand with a grin "still pretending you don't like watching me work out?"

Hiccup stretched out and rolled his eyes, throwing Eret a smirk before he closed his eyes.

"Yep."

-HTTYD-

**When I started, I didn't intend to split the POV, but then I somehow accidentally wrote most of it in Eret POV? And genuinely didn't realise until I was done, and went "wait, wasn't this meant to be Hiccup?" as I proof-read it. (Yes,** **I suck at proof reading.)  
**

**So basically, it was an accident I was too lazy to correct, so I stuck a line break in where the accident happened.  
**


End file.
